Net wrap and solid plastic wrap, or the like, are provided in full bale width sheets that are rolled in cylindrical rolls for storage and feeding into wrapping systems forming an integral part of balers for making large cylindrical bales. It is desired that the rolls of wrap material contain a sufficient length of the material to wrap a sufficient number of bales in order to avoid time consuming loading of wrap material supply rolls to replenish used wrap material during baling operation. Further, large rolls or storage of multiple small rolls of wrap material on the baler is desired in order for an operator to be able to bale an entire day without having to fetch more rolls of wrap material. Commercially, net wrap rolls vary in weight from 80-100 lbs. which are difficult to lift. Based upon the design and location of the wrapping devices on the baler, the rolls of wrap material have to be lifted to a height of three to four feet above the ground, which height is approximately that of the waist of an average adult person and often has to be lifted to a height above the shoulder of such a person. Trends are tending to continue to increase roll weight and demand increased on-baler storage due to increased productivity of the round balers.
There are some devices available that aid in reducing the stress of lifting rolls of wrapping material into operation and/or storage locations; Examples of these are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,430,959 (baler equipped with wrap roll lifting winch), U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,307 (wrap roll storage trough mounted for pivoting and powered movement from a lowered storage position to a raised position wherein stored roll is loaded into a work position) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,503 (cover for wrap material delivery mechanism pivotable to a lowered open position at a level for receiving, with minimal lifting, a replacement roll of wrap material carried in the bed of a pick-up truck, or the like.
The problem to be solved then is the provision on a large round baler of a sufficient supply of wrap material rolls for operating the baler for an entire day and to provide a storage arrangement into which supply rolls of wrapping material may be easily loaded without undue lifting and from which it is convenient to transfer stored rolls for use in the baler wrapping mechanism.